Riko-chan dan Kami
by LightRepulser
Summary: Sebagai pengantin baru, Naruto dan Sakura menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dipulai yang dipenuhi hutan bambu, Aantero. setelah sekian lama berada disana, kesenangan mereka pun terusik dengan sosok mungil kecil yang memanggil mereka mama dan papa!/apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ R&R Please!/Update!
1. Quarter 1: Mama! Papa!

**Quarter 1: Mama! Papa!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto-san**

**Main Genre: Romance & Family**

**Sub Genre: Mystery, Adventure, semi-Humor, Action  
**

**Warning: Fiksi, Au, OOC, Typo's, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya**

**Note: Tulisan Disclaimer, Warning, Genre, dsb tak akan author munculkan lagi di 'quarter' berikutnya.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sakura dari seberang danau. Tampak dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto, lelaki dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru saphire disisi danau yang lain yang tak bukan adalah suaminya menyapa balik.  
"Hn. Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Salam Naruto balik. Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. tampaknya dia sedang memancing, pikir Sakura. Mata Naruto tiba-tiba melebar, umpannya telah dimakan ikan. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik pancingannya dengan sekuat tenaga/

Grrrr! Giginya bergetar. Sakura hanya dapat tertawa melihat Naruto kecapaian dalam mengangkat pancingannya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto kencang. Ikan lele raksasa pun dipaksa keluar dari danau, meloncat-terbang diatas kepala Naruto. Ikan lele raksasa tersebut kembali masuk kedalam danau, Naruto hampir saja mengikutinya.

"Naruto-kun, hati-hati!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hehehehe!" Naruto nyengir lebar. dia berlari dengan pancingan yang masih digenggamnya. dibawahnya pancingan tersebut kebelakang pohon, dia menggunakan pohon tersebut sebagai penopang. sementara kaki Naruto berpijak dibatang pohon, tangannya berusaha sekuat tenanga menarik ikan kuning besar yang tengah merontak-rontak didalam air.

"Yatta! Naruto-kun berhasil!" Sorak gadis berambut merah-jambu itu kegirangan ketika melihat ikan lele yang sepertinya lebih panjang darinya tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir sungai. sang pengantin wanita berlari dari jauh dan segera melompat memeluk Naruto.

"Sulit juga menangkap ikan ini!" Keluh Naruto.

"Yup! Sekarang, seret ikan itu kembali kerumah, Naruto-kun." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah manis menggoda. Naruto pasrah. dia pun menarik ikan itu menjauh dari danau diikuti dengan isteri cantiknya disamping.

* * *

Pengantin baru tersebut berjalan dengan perasaan gembira yang luar biasa. Mereka tampak kegirangan dikala berhasil menangkap ikan lele raksasa. kaki mereka berpijak pelan. angin sepoi-sepoi membuat mereka merasa lebih nyaman satu-sama-lain.

"Wah! Cukup untuk dimakan sebulan nih Sakura-chan." Naruto nyengir, Sakura tertawa sejenak. Sakura merangkul Naruto dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. cup! sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi kalau aku yang memasaknya, iyakan Naruto-kun?" Naruto membalas mencium Sakura, bahkan lebih romantis. dia mengelus rambut Sakura pelan.

"Err-kalau itu? Hn, gimana yah?" Naruto tampak bimbang. Disatu sisi dia ingin jujur, disatu sisi dia tak mau babak-belur. Dia menelan liurnya, berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tak berbicara yang bukan-bukan. nyawanya ditentukan oleh katanya.

"Hn, gimana? Jawab ya atau tidak dong!" Sakura cemberut.

Kawaaaiii! Pikir Naruto ketika melihat Sakura cemberut begitu. Naruto kembali nyengir. Mata biru saphire-nya menutup perlahan. bibirnya bergerak perlahan, begitu percaya diri dengan perkataan yang akan dikatakannya.

"Yosh! Kalau Sakura-chan yang masak, semengerikan apapun rasanya... Aku tet-ITAI!"

"Baaaa...ka!" K.O! Pukulan Sakura tepat mengenainya. Sepertinya Sakura masih menyayangi nyawa Naruto-kun kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Mereka kembali berjalan, hari sudah semakin gelap. Walaupun menyeret ikan lele sepanjang 2.5 meter dan seberat 78 kg itu melelahkan, Naruto tetap saja nekat hanya untuk membahagiakan isterinya tercinta.

"Sampai juga!" Sakura merebahkan dirinya dikursi-santai disebuah rumah kayu yang tampak seperti villa sedang. Rumah tersebut dipelitur dengan baik. Setiap sudut rumahnya mengkilat dan juga terletak dilokasi strategis. kursi-kursinya terbuat dari rotan, dan jendelanya ditutupi 'gorden' berwarna hijau. suasanya hutan memang,

"Feuh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" Naruto memasukan ikannya kedalam dapur mereka yang cukup luas. dia kemudian mengambil tanto dan mengiris daging ikan raksasa tersbeut, membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Naruto-kun, siapa itu?" Telunjuk Sakura mengikuti sesosok bayangan hitam didalam hutan bambu disamping rumah mereka. bayangan itu berjalan pelan, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang linglung.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Jerit Sakura. mendengar jeritan Sakura, Naruto segera berlari keluar meninggalkan ikan beserta tantonya. mata Sakura melotot tajam saking takutnya. tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

"He!?" Naruto keluar tiba-tiba dari dapur. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto tak mengetahui keadaan. Sakura menunjuk sosok yang masih saja berjalan linglung kearah mereka.

"Naruto-kun. Jangan-jangan itu! Itu! Itu!" Sakura melotot tajam.

"Ah, jangan berpikir sembarangan Sakura-chan. Tidak mungkin sosok itu adalah HA-HA-HAN." Naruto gagap tiba-tiba. Anak kecil berambut panjang hitam berdiri didepan mereka, tak jauh dari situ. matanya memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. mulutnya handak berucap sesuatu namun kemudian dia katupkan kembali.

"HANTU!" Teriak Sakura seraya berlari memasuki rumah. Buk! Naruto yang mengikuti Sakura pun terpaksa terpental jauh. Sakura menutup pintu dengan keras... Tepat didahinya. Naruto memandang anak perempuan tadi dengan tatapan horror. Dia begitu takut sekarang. Aku laki! laki-laki! aku mempunyai jakun! aku laki-laki! kyaaaaa.. jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Tunggu!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah pada anak tersebut. Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam. Mata Naruto tiba-tiba melebar, dia terkejut!

"Kami-sama! Dia bukan hantu! Dia manusia!" Naruto mendekati anak tersebut dengan cepat. Anak tersebut tak bergerak. Dia memandang Naruto dan langsung rebah ketanah. terdapat begitu banyak luka sobek ditubuhnya.

"Dia masih hidup!" Naruto meletakan jari telunjuk dihidung anak tersebut. "Dia hanya pingsan1 aku harus segera membawanya masuk!" Naruto pun berlari masuk dan meminta Sakura untuk membuka pintu.

"Naruto-kun, siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan. Anak ini memiliki mata yang hampir sama dengan aku, namun dia memiliki rambut hitam seperti Sasuke hanya saja sangat panjang. Siapa sebenarnya dia? pikir Naruto.

"Dia bukan hantu kan?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Bukan Sakura-chan. Kelihatannya dia pingsan! tolong aku baringkan dia disana Sakura-chan."

Sakura membawa anak tersebut masuk kekamar dan membaringkannya di kasur yang cukup besar yang kemudiaj mengompres anak tersebut juga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. dia mencium anak tersebut. entah kenapa dia merasa begitu sayang padanya.

"Yosh! Dengan begini cukup. Ee-eh!" Anak tersebut tersadar. Matanya berwarna biru langit dengan rambut hitam sepanjang bahu. dia memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan meneteskan ari matanya.

"Ma-ma!"

"Mama? Naruto-kun, dia sadar!" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto pun bergegas kekamar, sedikit terkejut melihat anak tersebut. Dia kemudian memeluk Sakura dari belakang sementara matanya memandang anak tersebut dengan pandangan sayup.

"Aku Sakura, dia Naruto!" Jelas Sakura pada anak tersebut yang kelihatannya sangat senang. Dia melepas pelukannya dari Sakura dan kemudian memeluk Naruto bahkan lebih erat lagi.

"A-ura? A-uto?" Tanyanya, masih dengan wajah tersenyum... begitu tersenyum.

"Sakura dan Naruto..." Naruto berusaha memperbaiki ucapan anak tersebut. Anak tersebut melepas pelukan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"A'a! A-ura adalah mama, dan a-uto adalah... papa! Iya kan?"

EEEEH? APA YANG TERJADI? Pikir Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

**Yosh! Review Minna-san ^_^**


	2. Quarter 2: Kakek Jelek!

"A-ura? A-uto?" Tanyanya, masih dengan wajah tersenyum... begitu tersenyum.

"Sakura dan Naruto..." Naruto berusaha memperbaiki ucapan anak tersebut. Anak tersebut melepas pelukan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"A'a! A-ura adalah mama, dan A-uto adalah... papa! Iya kan?"

EEEEH? APA YANG TERJADI? Pikir Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

-"Tentu saja ti-bpm!" Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Dia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan kasihan, bahkan hendak meneteskan air mata.

"Iya! Ngomong-ngomong, nama kamu siapa gadis kecil?"

Heh!? Sok jadi ibu, malah tidak tahu namanya. Ibu apa yang bisa melupakan nama anaknya? Batin Naruto jail. Naruto melepas tangan Sakura, juga melepas pelukannya.

"Riko! Namaku Riko!" Ucap Riko (Anak tersebut) dengan semangat. Dia menunjukan cengiran walaupun matanya jelas menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Nah, bolehku panggil kamu Riko-chan kan?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Dia mendekat kearah Riko dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja ma-ma! Pa-pa juga boleh kok memanggilku Riko-chan!" Jawab Riko.

"Eh!" Naruto salah tingkah. "Bolehku panggil Riko saja?" Naruto memeluknya bersama dengan Sakura. Erat...semakin erat.

"Hum-um!" Riko mengangguk riang diantara kegelapan malam yang semakin gelap.

Hari semakin gelap. Karena hanya memiliki 1 tempat tidur, mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk tidur bersama.

Matahari kembali menampakkan wajahnya pada hari baru. Hari yang spesial bagi Naruto dan Sakura (ehm,ehm).

"Ohayou!" Sakura baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik anak perempuan imut yang terhimpit diantara dia dan suaminya.

"Riko-chan?" Sakura menusuk lembut pipi Riko menggunakan telunjuknya. "Bangun yuk!"

Riko bangun, mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan keras. Dia memandang Sakura sebentar dan kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Ohayou ma-ma! Ohayou pa-pa!" Ucapnya pelan berusaha agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ikut aku ke dapur yuk! Buat ikan bakar spesial untukmu dan Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura seraya menarik tangan Riko agar Riko tidak bermalas-malasan dikamar.

"Tapi ma-ma..." Mata Riko berkaca-kaca. "Pa-pa bagaimana? Kalau kita tinggalkan 'endiri nanti bisa ditelen ikan pa-us loh..."

Sakura mendengus jail. "Kita kan cuma 3 meter dari sini, Riko-chan! Gak mungkin Naruto-kun dimakan ikan paus. Lagi pula, dagingnya pahit loh! Hihihihi." Canda Sakura sembari mereka berdua berjalan kedapur dan memulai acara masak-memasak mereka.

"Masakannya siap! Enak gak yah?" Kata Sakura berusaha untuk membuat Riko mencicipinya.

"Masakan ma-ma pasti enak kok!" Kata Riko begitu percaya diri. Dia melihat makanan diatas piring putih yang dipegang Sakura. Ikan bakar; Lemon; Daun jeruk; dan juga Saus ayng begitu menggoda dimatanya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari-cari Sakura. Menduga bahwa Sakura pasti sedang memasak didapur, diapun hendak berjalan kedapur namun dihalangi bel yang berbunyi.

Ting!Tong!

"Sebentar!" Ucap Naruto berusaha agar sang tamu tak membunyikan belnya lagi. Walaupun ini pulau terpencil, masih aja ada penghuninya yah! Pikir Naruto.

Naruto membukakan pintu. Tampak lelaki tua berambut putih panjang berdiri didepannya.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sapa lelaki tua itu.

"Ka-kakek Jiraiya? A-apa yang kakek lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan harapan Jiraiya segera pergi dari situ.

"Kakek hanya mau berkunjung kesini, melihat pasangan yang baru menikah ini!"

"Yee..! Amit-amit kehidupanku dan Sakura-chan dipelototin oleh kakek!" Naruto tampaknya menolak keras kedatangan kakek-in-law-nya. Jiraiya tak begitu peduli. Dia melihat sekeliling rumah Naruto dan terkejut mendapati Sakura dan Riko yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan makanan.

"Ma-ma! Siapa kakek jelek itu!?" Tanya Riko dengan wajah lugu. Sepertinya dia menyadari pikiran Naruto.

"WHAT'S!?" Jiraiya hampir pingsan. "S-siapa dia berani memanggilku kakek jelek?"

"Oh, dia Riko-chan!" Jelas Sakura. "Dia anak kami!"

"WHAAATS!?" Jiraiya balik memandang Naruto dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sejak kapan kamu punya anak Naruto!? Bukannya kalian baru menikah 3 minggu lalu?" Tanya Jiraiya nerusaha menyudutkan Naruto dengan tatapannya.

"Err-gimana menjelaskannya yah!?" Ucap Naruto ketika merasa tersudut mendengar perkataan Jiraiya.

"Ka-kakek!" Panggil Riko pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya balas menatap Riko dengan tatapan aneh. "A-ura itu ma-ma Riko, Au-to itu pa-pa Riko! Udah itu aja."

"E-eh! Jangan salah paham kakek!" Naruto berusaha mendinginkan kepala Jiraiya yang dipenuhi ketombe.

"Ini konspirasi!" Teriak Jiraiya layaknya orang yang sedang demo. "Apakah kalian sudah mempunyai anak sebelum menikah?"

"Tentu saja tidak kakek." Sakura ikut-ikutan mendinginkan kepala Jiraiya.

OhKami-sama! Bantu aku menjelaskannya! Sungut Naruto didalam hati!

Review Please! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Quarter 3: Siapa Yang Benar

Quarter 3: Siapa Yang Benar?

"Ini konspirasi!" Teriak Jiraiya layaknya orang yang sedang demo. "Apakah kalian sudah mempunyai anak sebelum menikah?"

"Tentu saja tidak kakek." Sakura ikut-ikutan mendinginkan kepala Jiraiya.

Oh Kami-sama! Bantu aku menjelaskannya! Sungut Naruto didalam hati!

...

"Jadi begitu!" Jiraiya menyeruput teh panasnya. "Ternyata dia ditemukan oleh kalian berdua didepan rumah yah?"

"Iya! Jangan salah paham dong, kek!" Ujar Naruto dengan muka mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya! Riko-chan?" Pangil Sakura. Riko berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa tubuhmu bisa tersayat-sayat begitu?"

Riko tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya jatuh seakan tanpa tulang."Dia yang melakukannya!" Ujar Riko.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Siapa yang melakukannya Riko?"

"..."

"Oh iya!" Jiraiya mengejutkan mereka semua. "Sebentar lagi nenek kalian akan berkunjung kesini!" Lanjutnya.

"Nenek?"

"Iya! Tsunade!" Ujar Jiraiya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto berdiri seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ng, gimana yah kek! Kan gak asik kalau 2 orang tua tinggal bersama pengantin baru!"

"Ayolah Naruto!" Jiraiya berlutut. "Ijinkanlah kami tinggal disini!" Lanjutnya.

Buk! Pintu rumah mereka dibuka dengan keras. Tampak sosok perempuan berambut blonde berdiri disana.

"Tadaima!" Teriak perempuan itu dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Riko harus menutup telinga.

Tadaima dengkulmu, nek! pikir Naruto iseng.

"Ohh! Ohayou gozaimasu, nek!" Sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Jiraiya! Kenapa kamu harus berlutut seperti itu?" Tanya Tsunade kebingungan. Jiraiya bangun dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya layaknya Naruto tadi.

Grep! Riko tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat bahkan hingga Sakura merasakannya.

"Ada apa Riko-chan?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Riko membuat sinyal agar Sakura menunduk. Sesuai sinyal, Sakura pun menunduk.

"Dia..." Ucap Riko gemetaran. "Dia yang hendak membunuhku ma-ma!" Tangan Riko begitu lemas. Mata birunya mengeluarkan air mata tangisan.

Naruto yang sempat mendengar itupun memandang Tsunade (yang sedang bercanda dengan Jiraiya) dengan tatapan tajam.

Nenek, eh!? Celetuknya didalam hati.

"Tenanglah Riko-chan!" Bisik Sakura. "Aku disini untukmu!" Lanjutnya lagi. Sakura pun kembali duduk kesofa kayu dengan Riko duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Psst! Naruto-kun!" Pangil Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto mendekatkan diri, masih tetap berusaha kalem dan tenang walau telah mengetahui keadaan.

"Baka! Kau pasti mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit membentak, berusaha memastikan bahwa Naruto juga mengerti keadaan.

Tsunade berpaling muka dari Jiraiya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Riko sedang duduk bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau!" Tsunade menunjuk Riko dengan wajah horror. Wanita tersebut pun maju dan menatap Riko baik-baik.

"Kau! Kau! Kau yang hendak membunuhku, kan?"

...

TBC

Yosh! Review dong Minna-san ^_^ (Terima Flame loh, karena segala komentar dari anda merupakan jalan yang membuat Fanfic kami menjadi lebih baik. Xixixixi)


	4. Quarter 4: Orochimaru dan Siapa kau?

Quarter 4: Orochimaru dan... Siapa kau?

Tsunade berpaling muka dari Jiraiya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Riko sedang duduk bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau!" Tsunade menunjuk Riko dengan wajah horror. Wanita tersebut pun maju dan menatap Riko baik-baik.

"Kau! Kau! Kau yang hendak membunuhku, kan?"

Naruto dengan sigap berdiri dan mencegah Tsunade untuk maju selangkah pun mendekati Sakura dan Riko.

"Kau mau melindungi iblis itu Naruto?" Ujar Tsunade. Tangannya mengepal bahkan hingga Naruto bisa melihat urat tangan disana.

Sang mempelai pria menggertakan giginya. "Kau yang iblis nek! Bagaimana kau bisa menyayat-nyayat tubuh Riko seperti itu?"

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya. "Kau bilang

aku yang melakukannya?"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kanan Naruto hingga membuatnya harus merelakan sedikit darah keluar dari mulut. "Jaga mulutmu nak!"

"HENTIKAN!" Riko berteriak dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Hening! Semua pandangan yang ada disitu tertuju hanya kepada Riko seorang.

"Riko-chan?" Sakura kebingungan memandang mata Riko yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Gr-ggrr.. Hentikan!" Riko meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. Dia mencengkram tangan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura merintih.

"Riko! Hentikan!" Teriak Naruto.

Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah darah. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar, membuat Naruto teringat akan Okaa-san-nya ketika sedang marah.

Grep! Tangan mungil itupun mencekik Sakura. Kuku-kukunya memanjang seketika. "Sudah kubilang kan? Dia IBLIS!"

Iblis!? Batin Naruto didalam hatinya. Krrk! Kakinya tak dapat bergerak ketika dia hendak maju. Bergeraklah! Batik Naruto lagi.

"Pa-pa!" Panggil Riko dengan suara pelan. "Aku monster pa-pa! Aku m-monster!"

"Hei! Hei!" Sahut Jiraiya. "Jangan lupakan aku dis-ng? Tak bisa b-bergerak!" Jiraiya menjadi kaku. Bahkan dia tak bisa mengganti posisi berlututnya.

Kuku tajam Riko menghasilkan tetes darah yang panjang dileher Sakura. "Iii-tai!" Rintih sang gadis Pinky.

"Sudah kubilang!" Teriak Tsunade. "Harusnya kau mendengarkanku! Jadi sekarang dia akan membunuh kita semua? Inikah akhir hidup kita? Menyebalkan harus mati dengan cara kaku seperti ini!" Lanjut nenek berumur 63 tahun tersebut.

"Cih! Gaya matimu masih lebih baik dari aku baka! Berlutut begini?" Tambah Jiraiya

"R...r...Rik-ko-chan!" Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Hentikan!"

"Riko! Hen-"

"..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Riko. Kaku; Tenang; Serius; Sedih.

"Maafkan aku ma-ma, pa-pa! Aku...aku..." Riko terdiam sebentar. "Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu, BAKA!"

Riko memandang mereka Naruto dengan tatapan tajam seakan mengejek. Suaranya bahkan terasa lebih berat dan dewasa. Grrt! Tatapan tajam itu! Pupil vertikal itu! Kulit pucat miliknya! Suara itu! Tak salah lagi! Pikir Naruto.

"O-orochimaru?"

"Oro-kun?" Tanya Tsunade terkejut. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja semuanya masuk akal!" Jiraiya tersenyum dalam diam. "Ilmuwan gila itu sudah menyempurnakan semuanya!" Ujarnya.

"Semuanya?" Tanya Naruto dan Tsunade bersamaan. Jiraiya mengangguk pelan.

"Serum Tuska! Serum yang membuat pelaku dapat merubah, menambah, ataupun mengendalikan otak serta pikiran korban. Apa kalian menyadari kalau semua bekas sayat itu hanya berada disepanjang 'jalur' uratnya? Begitulah cara kerja serum Tuska. Masuk melalui urat dan mengikuti darah ke otak!"

"R-Riko-chan!" Panggil Sakura.

"Riko-chan?" Tanya Orochimaru (yang saat itu sedang mengendalikan 'keseluruhan' Riko) bingung. "Oh, benar! Aku yang memberinya nama tersebut yah!?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum jahat mengambang.

...

TBC

...

Yosh, review yah Minna-san! Di episode selanjutnya akan dibahas hubungan Orochi dan Riko. Hehehe!


End file.
